Getting Closer
by EverwoodADDICT
Summary: Ephram and Madison...and...Amy? R&R!
1. The Phone Call

Ephram woke with a start. He heard a faint ring coming from his coat pocket. He wondered who the hell would be calling him at 2 am on a Friday night/Saturday morning. He looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" Ephram answered groggily.  
  
"Hey Ephram. I'm sorry for waking you, but I really need to talk to you!" Replied a voice that Ephram recognized, but couldn't place.  
  
"Who is this?" Ephram asked, racking his brain for the name to that voice. That voice.he knew that voice..  
  
"Oh! Don't play dumb. It's Madison!"  
  
"What do you want from a 16 year old that's too young for you at 2 in the morning?" He asked, grudgingly, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake up his father or sister.  
  
"Just hop in your car and come to my house right now. I won't be able to sleep until I speak to you face to face." It sounded urgent.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I'll be there soon."  
  
He didn't care if he got caught sneaking out his window and driving to Madison's. This was the first time, he realized, that she had approached him, rather than him approaching her. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on his Hanes t-shirt he knew he looked hot in. As an afterthought, he quickly sprayed a little cologne. He reached Madison's quickly, in only about 10 minutes.  
  
"Strange," he thought to himself, "that at 2:10 in the morning in a town with a population of 3,000 people there's a little bit of traffic!"  
  
Ephram was getting nervous. What could possibly be so important that Madison got him out of bed in the middle of the night? If it was another dumb reason why they couldn't be together, he might do something. He was scared what he might do. 


	2. The Conversation and A Little More

As he approached her front door, he took in a few deep breaths. He quietly knocked on the door, so he wouldn't wake up her room mate. After about 3 minutes, and Ephram getting extremely paranoid that this had all been a hoax, Madison came to the door. She gave him a hug. And man, did she look hot. She was wearing a pair of pink striped pajama pants, a hot pink tank top, and fuzzy pink slippers. All Ephram wanted to do was kiss her, but then he remembered what she had said to him only a few hours earlier.  
  
"Hey, Eph. Come inside, please. I want to - no, need to - speak to you."  
  
Ephram loved when Madison called her Eph. The way she said it made him feel like Jell-O. Besides, she was the only one he let call her that. Like an obedient puppy, Ephram obeyed her and followed her inside. As they sat down in front of the warm fire, Ephram was nervous beyond words. It was impossible to tell, but she was just as nervous, if not more. She had no idea what she was doing. But she honestly felt that once the time came, the words would flow from her heart.  
  
"Ephram please let me get this off my chest and then I swear you can say whatever you want." Madison had a pleading look in her eyes. It was looking for support so badly, Ephram couldn't say no. He couldn't speak. It was a combination of nerves, love, and exhaustion. So he nodded for her to continue.  
  
"You are 16, and I am 20. That's four years. I know it doesn't seem like a lot to you, but it is. I know you must think that I think of you as the brother of a child that I am babysitting. That you have just a crush on me, and that I don't care about you. But you're wrong, Eph. When I think about you, I think about the way your whole body becomes and flows with the music when you play. The way you smile when Delia hugs you. The way your whole face lights up when you laugh. The way your eyes twinkle from a combination of anger, sadness, love, and longing when you see a picture of your mother. The fury when you think about Amy, and what she did to your friendship. But most of all, I think of how hurt you looked when I turned you away. You looked as if a part of you had vanished; as if someone had snapped their fingers and all the good in you had been sucked out. Your face looked gray and ashen. All I could think about was that I had done this to you. Me. No one else. It was me alone that had made you looked more depressed then ever, and that's saying a lot." She looked at him, teasing.  
  
But all Ephram could do was try his best to swallow the lump in his throat. Not because he was embarrassed for loving her, and not because he was angry. Because he wasn't. He was trying his best not to cry, because she was right. After she had rejected him, that was the way he felt. Like nothing could ever be colorful again. All he saw was gray, and he felt it too. Ephram sensed she wasn't finished, but he didn't know what to do. Was she just teasing him about how she thought about him? If she was, it was an awful joke.  
  
"Ephram, you don't know how guilty I felt for that. Not because I had made you feel bad about yourself or embarrassed or whatever. But because I had lied to you, Ephram."  
  
At this, Ephram felt his heart skip a beat, and looked at her, confused.  
  
"Ephram, I want to be with you. I want 'us'. I want to be able to call you without a reason. To kiss you whenever I want, and to introduce you as 'Ephram, my boyfriend.' I want to be able to tell other girls hitting on you to fuck off, because your mine!'" She looked at Ephram with a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
Ephram was so surprised he had no idea what to do. The lump in his throat was almost gone, but he still had no idea what to say.  
  
"Well you know, telling other girls to fuck off might suggest a problem. You don't want all my girlfriends getting mad at me, do you?" Ephram shot back with his usual sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Madison replied, laughing. Now it was Ephram's turn to speak his mind.  
  
"Madison, what you said to me hurt me. A real hurt the kind that pierces your heart. After that whole 'episode', I felt as if daylight should die. Or I should. Or you should. I was sad, Madison, and not only for you. It was as if our conversation had woken up my old emotions. I was sad for Amy, for Colin, for my mom, for my family. Mostly, I was sad for myself. But now that I know this about you, I don't ever want to be that sad again. I'm glad that you told me how you feel. Really glad." Ephram felt a weight lift off his chest and the lump in his throat dissolved.  
  
"I'm glad too, Ephram." Madison was ecstatic. She couldn't believe he was this honest with her. And so mature! This age thing would definitely not be a problem, she thought to her self.  
  
"What now, Mads?" Madison loved when Ephram called her Mads. The way he said it made her feel like Jell-O. Besides, he was the only one she let call her that.  
  
"Well, Ephram, if you're not too angry I would love it if you would take me out sometime." Madison said, winking.  
  
And with that, Ephram kissed Madison so warmly and passionately, Madison honestly felt she was going to melt. He gently nibbled her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She followed his tongue and she could feel his mouth turn into a smile. She did the same. Giggling like school children, they fell gently onto the couch, still kissing. Ephram pulled away.  
  
"Madison, before we go and do who knows what, I want you to make sure this is what you really want to do. Remember that I'm only 16, and you have to be okay with that. Promise me, Madison, that if we break up, it's not because of age difference. That it's for something a little less superficial than that."  
  
"And you promise me, that if we break up it's for something less superficial than me being 4 years older than you."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Eph lets go upstairs where it's a little more comfortable." Ephram took her hand as she led him up the stairs.  
  
"You know, Mads, that it makes me so horny when you say Eph." Ephram said as they entered her bedroom.  
  
"Oh, really? Well then, I better keep on saying it!"  
  
"Well, you don't want to overuse it and take all the horniness out of it!" Ephram joked.  
  
Madison smiled and rolled her eyes. There was nothing virginal about this kiss. He started kissing her neck as she unbuttoned his pants. They fell onto the bed and finished undressing. This time it was Madison who pulled away.  
  
"Ephram, I don't want to have sex with you yet. We just got together, and I want there to be something to look forward to."  
  
Ephram completely understood. They didn't do anything past kissing. They just lay in her bed, naked, holding each other. 


	3. Alone?

*A few hours later (10 am)*  
  
As Ephram drove home from Madison's, he thought up a genius plan to tell his father. As he opened the door, he could hear his father pacing.  
  
"EPHRAM BROWN! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I TOLD YOU YOU COULD GO TO PAIGE'S PARTY, NOT SLEEP THERE!" Andy bellowed at his son. He wondered where he had been and what he had been doing.  
  
"DAD! Relax! Before you go and scream your head off and something you have no idea about, at least ask me about it! For your information, Bright was drunk, and I was the designated driver! I couldn't have left him and his friends there without a ride, could I have? What if they had tried to drive home?" Ephram knew his lie had worked like a charm.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ephram. But you should've at least called. Are Bright and his friends ok?" Dr. Brown felt guilty for screaming at his responsible son.  
  
"Yeah, they're fine. What are you and Delia doing today?"  
  
"Dels is at Brittany's house. She's sleeping over there, and I have to visit a few patients in Denver. I'm spending the night there, so I won't be home until around noon tomorrow. Why? You got any plans?"  
  
"Uh.no! I was just wondering, because I would've taken Delia to the library or something. But I do have a bit of homework that I could do, and it wouldn't hurt to practice some more piano." Ephram knew that if he sounded like a responsible older brother, his father would buy it. Secretly, he was going to invite Madison over. 


	4. Madison's Song

The minute Dr. Brown left their home, Ephram organized his house. He didn't want Madison thinking he was too immature to take care of his family. After about an hour of cleaning, he decided it was clean enough. As he picked up the phone he tried thinking why he was so nervous. He shouldn't be.  
  
"Hello?" Ephram could hear the smile in her voice and he fell in love with her all over again.  
  
"Hey babe! It's Ephram."  
  
"HEY EPH!! What's up?" The excitement in her voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Umm, well I was wondering..okay, well, my dad went to Denver until noon tomorrow, and Delia is spending the night with her friend..."  
  
"Ephram Brown, are you inviting me to spend the night?" Madison teased  
  
"Well, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, but.yeah, kinda?" Ephram blushed, and was glad Madison couldn't see.  
  
"Awesome! I have class today, and it ends around 5:30. I'll come over around 6:30-7?"  
  
"Great.see you then.bye!" Ephram couldn't be more excited  
  
"Bye sweets.mwah!!" Madison was so happy she knew she was going to have an awesome day.  
  
Ephram tried to get some homework out of the way, but with Madison on his mind, and what they might do later tonight, it was out of the question. It was impossible to concentrate. He went downstairs to the piano, ripped the sheet music of "Amy's Song" in half, and started to compose a new song-this time he played for Madison. He had no idea what he even wanted the song to sound like, so he closed his eyes, put his hands on the smooth keys, and just started playing. He was surprised at himself that it was almost effortless for him to just think of her and play an original piece.  
  
At 6:15, Ephram changed into baggy khaki cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a black Polo shirt over. He took a little bit of gel and spiked up his hair. He didn't look like himself. He looked really preppy, but he knew Madison would like that. Besides, he thought to himself, he looked HOT! At 6:30 Madison wasn't there yet, so he brushed his teeth and went to practice his song for her. He closed his eyes and started playing. He felt the music come from his bones, his heart, from everywhere. As he played he thought of her and that just made the music sound that much better. When he finished playing, he kept his eyes closed for about a second, then slowly opened them. He jumped when he saw Madison there; he hadn't heard her come in. She was wearing a hot pink shirt under a black shirt so only the neck of the pink shirt showed under the black and tight jeans. Ephram couldn't get over that he was with such a hot person!  
  
"Wow, Ephram. That was.let me put it this way: beautiful, amazing, and breathtaking would be understatements."  
  
"Kind of like you?" Ephram winked. "That good, huh?" Ephram stood up and gave her a heartwarming hug.  
  
"Not to ruin the lovey-dovey moment with a somewhat sexual comment, but Eph, that whole prep-look-thing looks incredibly sexy on you!"  
  
"And that whole anything-i-wear-looks-incredibly-sexy-on-me look looks incredibly sexy!" Madison had a confused look on her face.  
  
"That didn't come out right," Ephram laughed, "I meant to say that anything you wear makes me want to kiss you."  
  
"So what are you waiting for? I was getting worried you were never going to get around to it!"  
  
And so Ephram kissed her. They slowly slid their lips together, enjoying the subtle feeling of one another's skin. They kissed very slowly, passionately, and lovingly. They stood up and went up to Ephram's room. 


	5. Close, finally

They entered Ephram's bedroom. Before Ephram had a chance to nudge her onto the bed, Madison got really close to him and traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. Ephram wanted Madison to want him as much as he wanted her. He knew what he would do. He planted soft, gentle kisses all over her face. Everywhere except her face and her neck. The places he knew she wanted it most.  
  
Madison moaned and grabbed his face and made him kiss her mouth. Since they both wanted that kiss so bad, it was the most amazing kiss they had ever had. Their tongues became intertwined and neither of them could ever imagine what they had done to deserve this.  
  
Madison started to pull off her shirt, but Ephram stopped her.  
  
"Let me." He took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. With his strong piano hands, he moved his hands all up and down her torso. Madison got the chills and took off his shirt. She was surprised at how buff he was and wondered why she hadn't noticed before.  
  
With her cool hands she caressed his warm chest. Pretty soon, they were naked, and they slid under the covers on Ephram's bed. With his soft fingertips, he worked his way up from her stomach to the curve of her breast. She moaned in pleasure, so he started to suck her nipples. She wanted him to have as much pleasure as she was having, so she slid down towards his rock-hard cock. She teased the hair around the base and he moaned loudly. She cupped his balls in her palms and massaged them as gently as she could. She slid her hand on his cock and moved her hand up and down his cock. Slowly at first, and then getting faster and tighter.  
  
"Mads, stop. I can't go much further and I want this to last."  
  
He kissed her mouth, and she sucked his tongue. He slowly caressed her whole body with his fingertips, and made his way down to her pussy. He started licking the smooth and swollen piece of pulp, and the new taste was indescribable, but desirable. Suddenly he found a hard something that seemed to pulsate, and he grabbed it between his teeth and sucked it. She arched her back in pleasure and she made a noise of bliss.  
  
"Ephram.stop..come up here a minute." Ephram came out from under the covers so they could talk.  
  
"Eph, I know that we made a deal no sex yet. But I want you; I want to sleep with you!"  
  
"Me too, Mads. Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yes. Definitely!" At this, Ephram leaned over on his side, opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a condom. At the same time, Madison leaned over and pulled out a condom from her jean pocket.  
  
"Ephram! Why do you have condoms?" She was surprised. She thought he was a virgin.  
  
"Remember all my other girlfriends I told you about?" Ephram teased.  
  
Laughing, she grabbed the condom out of his hand and put it on his cock. The head of his cock brushed her slit, and pushed it into the opening. He withdrew slowly, almost all the way, and she pushed him back in, hard.  
  
"Yes! Ephram!! Harder!" Madison was in a state of pure ecstasy, and so was Ephram.  
  
She gripped his back tightly, and he kissed her neck. He continued pushing in until his cock wouldn't go any farther. Madison was so wet Ephram could slip in and out easily, and Madison felt surprised, in spite of herself, that a 16 year old could be so good at this. He was thrusting hard, their bodies becoming one. They began picking up speed and they were so sweaty and hot it was unnatural. Suddenly, Madison started trembling and screaming. Her orgasm triggered one in Ephram, and they were coming together, making it that much sexier.  
  
"Wow Ephram..that was.wow.you're really good at that." Madison gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Mads, that was amazing. Thanks for such a great night." They kissed and fell asleep.  
  
(A/N: more to come soon!! Please tell me what you think about the story and what I should write next!) 


	6. Suspicion

The next day, Ephram woke at about 6:30 in the morning, and felt a comfortable weight on his chest. He looked down to see Madison sleeping peacefully with her head on him. He smiled to himself, glad about the way things had been working out between them so far. Carefully, so as not to wake Madison up, he gently pulled her in closer in a pleasant hug and tried to go back to sleep. A few hours later, Ephram woke up from a kiss from Madison.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Madison giggled.  
  
"Wow. You even look hot in the morning!" Ephram hadn't meant to say this out loud, but now that he had, he didn't really care.  
  
"That's more than you can say...!" Madison joked. She snuggled in closer to him, trying to savor every last bit of warmth from their body heat the night before.  
  
"Woman, what are you making me for breakfast? Get into that kitchen!" Madison looked at Ephram, insulted and surprised at his comment. Not having meant to offend her, but quickly realizing how un-funny his joke was, he hurriedly tried to fix the situation.  
  
"Joke, joke...it was a joke!" Ephram made a mental note NEVER to use that joke ever again.  
  
"Come on boy. Let's go shower...I'm still all sticky from last night! By the way, Eph...that was...I'm just so glad to have shared that experience with you." Madison smiled nervously and looked up at him.  
  
"Me too, Mads. Me too..." At that, they both smiled to themselves, content with the moment. Soon after their shower and breakfast, the phone rang.  
  
Madison was about to reach for it when Ephram stopped her. What if it was his father?  
  
"Hello? Brown residence. This is Ephram speaking." Madison silently snickered to herself at Ephrams fake politeness.  
  
"Ephram? What's with the 'politeness'?"  
  
"Oh hey dad. What's up? Hows Denver?" Ephram mentally thanked God he stopped Madison from picking up the phone.  
  
"You know....its Denver. I'm leaving in about 2 hours so I won't be home for another 4 at least. Just calling to check in...Delia should be home around 12, about 3 hours. Make sure she does her homework and take good care of her."  
  
"Yea, whatever dad. Have I ever let Delia down? Have fun, see you later. Bye" Ephram hung up the phone before his dad could get another word in. He hadn't realized he was being suspicious.... 


	7. A Movie, kinda

Dr. Brown hung up the phone in disbelief. His son had hung up on him before, but it had always been in the middle of a fight or something. And his son had seemed utterly happy on the telephone. He wondered what was going on at his home that caused his brevity. Immediately his thoughts drifted towards drugs and alcohol. But then he realized that his son was smarter than that; he had fallen back on alcohol briefly last year, and had learned from his mistakes. He suddenly knew the reason. Madison. It had to be Madison; there simply was no other excuse. He thought to call her at home or on her cell phone, just to catch them in the act, but it would just give Ephram one more reason to hate him. He decided he would deal with it when he got home from Denver. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"Yea, so that was my dad. He has no idea whatsoever you're here, and no one will be home for another 3 hours - Delia." Ephram stated matter -of -factly.  
  
"Awesome! So, what you wanna do?" Madison didn't care, just as long as they did it together.  
  
"Ummm.you want to watch a movie? Or go for a walk?"  
  
"How about we go for a walk and then watch a movie?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go put our shoes on and get our coats."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
As they stepped outside into the brisk fresh air of late morning, Madison took Ephram's hand in hers and smiled. They, slowly and leisurely, walked around the block. About 30 minutes later, they found themselves back at the Brown household.  
  
"So, Mads. What movie? Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Black Hawk Down, or Pirates of the Carribean."  
  
"Why do all these movies have Orlando Bloom in them? Someone have a little c r u s h?" Madison teased.  
  
"Yea. Delia! She's just on the verge of obsession.you haven't seen her notebooks yet?" Ephram chuckled at the idea of his little sister having a crush.  
  
"Haha. No teasing, Brown. How about..Black Hawk Down? Bloom AND Hartnett!!" Madison got excited..  
  
".she tells her boyfriend." Ephram smiled and popped in Pirates of the Carribean.  
  
"I like this one better. That girl is HOT." Ephram pointed at the TV screen.  
  
"Alright, whatever Eph. But you've got a hotter one that you can actually touch right here." As a joke, she positioned herself in a sexual pose and made a face as if she was a playboy model.  
  
"Hmm.nope! Keira is still hotter!" Ephram mocked. Ephram leaned over and kissed his girlfriend warmly and passionately, and she kissed back. The movie was soon forgotten as they made their way upstairs and into Ephram's bedroom.  
  
(A/N: I know the majority of the reviewers did not like all the graphic stuff, so the next chapter won't be as.gruesome..? How do you think I should make Dr. Brown deal with Ephram?? What should I write about next??? PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	8. Caught in the Act

Still kissing, Ephram and Madison found their way to his bed and laid down on it, Madison on top. He gently but lovingly rubbed her back and smiled into her hair as she started kissing his neck. He pulled her away and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Brown! You don't like my kissing skills?" Madison raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I do! It's just that, well, um...you look good in turtlenecks, and I..I, don't!" Ephram stuttered  
  
"So you're afraid of hickeys, are you?"  
  
"Shut up, Madison! Just come 'ere!" And with that, Ephram pulled her into one of the most satisfying kisses she had ever had. She was expecting a kiss, but this kiss was – this kiss was- mindblowing.  
  
"Mmm...I like that!" As Ephram continued caressing her and kissing her warmly, she stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Eph. How long do we have before someone is due home?" She didn't want to sacrifice getting caught, no matter how she felt about Ephram.  
  
Ephram glanced at his watch. "We are alone for another half an hour about"  
  
As Delia opened the door to her home, she heard screaming and moaning upstairs. Being the oblivious, naïve, yet caring person that she was, she went to investigate – she was worried someone was being hurt! As she cautiously made her way up the stairs, she heard shouts of 'EPHRAM!' and 'MADISON!'. She didn't know if Ephram was hurting Madison or Madison was hurting Ephram, but she knew that she loved them both and had to stop the pain. (A/N: pain?? Not quite...!) She carefully opened Ephram's bedroom door and stopped in her tracks. She saw Ephram and Madison...doing something! She didn't know what, but they were both naked and his.....thing....was in her....thing....(A/N: little girl thoughts, people...little girl thoughts...) this was just too much for her.  
  
"EPHRAM? MADISON?" Delia slammed the door, sobbing uncontrollably, and ran to Nina's.  
  
At the sound of Delia's voice, Madison and Ephram jumped.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Hoooly Shit, Ephram!! What do we do? What just happened??"  
  
"I think Delia just walked in on us...we have to go find her and talk to her! Oh lord, what did I ever do to diserve this??? What do we say to her?" Ephram was freaking out and Madison wasn't much different.  
  
They got dressed as quickly as they could and exchanged hopeful glances at each other. They ran out the door screaming Delia's name. 


	9. Explanation

.:MEANWHILE:.  
  
Nina looked up from her newspaper to see a hysterical 10 year old. She had never seen Delia like this. Her face was all red and puffy, and her eyes were so swollen they were almost shut.  
  
"Delia!! What happened to you?"  
  
Delia didn't answer. She just went to Nina and hugged her harder than ever. But then the hugging reminded of her what Ephram and Madison had been doing and she cringed and pulled away.  
  
"Delia, honey? What's the matter?"  
  
"I, I, I" Delia started crying again. Nina smoothed out Delia's hair and encouraged her to continue.  
  
"They were...."  
  
At that moment, Madison and Ephram burst through the door.  
  
"Delia? Sweetie? Can Ephram and I have a little chat with you?" Delia turned away from them and hid her head in Nina's chest.  
  
"What's going on here? All I got from this one was an 'I, I, I, they were!' You two need to explain to me RIGHT NOW what has made this little girl act this way." Nina assumed that Delia had just walked in on them making out or something. She was completely unprepared for what they were about to say.  
  
"Delia, come in the other room with me while Ephram talks to Nina, okay? I know you don't want to, but we really need to talk." Madison was about to explain sex to a 10 year old. She couldn't have been more unexcited.  
  
Nina was confused, but urged Ephram to explain everything to her.  
  
"Well, my dad called and said that he wouldn't be home for a while, and neither would Delia. So Madison and I were up in my room..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well...we were..."  
  
"Making out?"  
  
"In a sense, we were, yes." Ephram wished more than anything he could have switched places with Madison.  
  
"In a sense, Ephram? Were you sleeping with her?" Ephram just nodded.  
  
"And Delia walked in? Oh, God. Um, well..."  
  
"Is there any chance my dad doesn't have to find out about this?"  
  
"Ephram! How could you be more insensitive? Your little sister just saw her brother naked with her babysitter! What do you think she's feeling right now?" Ephram hung his head.  
  
"You know, I would expect more from you! You're 16, for God's sake! I REALLY hope you were safe about this. I know your father isn't ready to watch you become a parent, let alone be a GRANDPARENT! And that's not even the half of it! Do you know the psychological aspects of sex? Did you even speak to one another before doing this? Now, I know none of this is really my business, but I care about you and your family. So please go talk to Delia and send Madison in here." Nina was in utter shock. She wasn't expecting the sex talk for a few more years; until Sam was older.  
  
.:MEANWHILE:.  
  
(A/N: I know there are many MEANWHILES (lol) but theres not really another way to say it...)  
  
"Sweetie? Sweetie, Delia, look up at me. I'm really sorry you had to see that. Ephram and I should have been more cautious."  
  
Delia looked up at her and glared. "Whatever."  
  
"No, it's not whatever. Do you know what happened?" Delia just shrugged and wiped a tear.  
  
"Okay...when two people really love each other-" Delia cut Madison off.  
  
"You can save the 'when two people really love each other' speech. I know what sex is. I'm 10, not stupid."  
  
"I know, sweetie. But I just wanted to make sure. Are we okay?"  
  
"ARE WE OKAY? ARE WE OKAY? You have GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
"Then tell me what the problem is, honey. And we can fix it."  
  
"The problem is this: You tell me 'when two people really love each other...' but do you love Ephram? Do you? Does Ephram love you? Or was it that you just couldn't keep your hands off each other?" Madison just sat there, stunned.  
  
Delia is screaming now. "Do you know what it's like to have everything taken away from you? First, your mother dies. Then, the horse you were promised is non existent. Your favorite brother in the WORLD is first obsessed with that Amy girl and forgets you, then mopes around for a little bit, and then A NEW GIRL comes along! I FINALLY have a friend that understands me and then SHE gets taken away from me too! YOU AND EPHRAM ARE SO CAUGHT UP IN EACH OTHER ITS LIKE I DON'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE!" Delia was full out sobbing now. When Madison tried to rub her back, Delia scooted away and said "Don't even try."  
  
"Delia, I'm really sorry. I had no idea you felt this way! You should have said something."  
  
"It's not like I had the chance or like you would have listened."  
  
"So it's not only about the sex thing. You're mad about everything, and this thing kinda triggered a whole whirlwind of emotions?" Madison thought out loud.  
  
"Wow. You catch on quick! Look, Madison, I'm not going to be mad forever, just gimme some time, okay? I'm only 10, I hold grudges for a looong time." Delia had an attitude that was shocking.  
  
Madison was surprised at her insightfulness. At that moment, Ephram came in.  
  
"Madison, Nina wants to speak with you and don't worry she knows..." He winked at her as she made her way into the kitchen and Ephram sat down beside Delia. 


	10. Heart to Heart

"Hey Deels." Ephram didn't know what he was supposed to say to his little sister. All he knew was that it was harder than he thought to look her in the face.  
  
"Hi." The hostility in her voice was unmistakable. But Delia wasn't only angry; she was embarrassed as well.  
  
"Ephram can we just get this over with as quick as possible? I know what you were doing with Madison. You can skip the sex talk and leave." Delia didn't want to look Ephram in the eyes; she felt her eyes prickle with tears and sunk her head lower so Ephram wouldn't see.  
  
"No, Delia. We need to speak about this. I know you don't want to look at me – I'm kinda embarrassed too, but we need to discuss this." Ephram found the words coming out of his mouth before he even thought them over, and was surprised at his maturity.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok Delia. I'm going to talk, and you aren't going to interrupt me. When I'm finished you can have your turn. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I know you are going through a rough time. I heard what you said to Madison. You should have told me you felt that way – I'm you're big brother! You should never have doubted that I would listen to you!" Delia tried to cut in, but Ephram just continued. "I can't bring Mom back no matter how much we miss her and how much we want her here. I can promise I will try not forget you again, and so will Madison. I can also put in a good word for that horse of yours." Ephram winked and continued. "I love Madison, Del. I wouldn't have done....that....what you saw....if I didn't. You should know that. And the love I have for Madison is a different kind of love then what I have for you. You are my sister, and nothing can tear us apart. The love I have for you – for my baby sister – never will fade. Ever. I know it must have been pretty traumatic for you to see that; even if you were older. I know I wouldn't have wanted to see my older brother and one of my best friends doing that – or anyone for that matter. Delia, I love you and it hurts me to see you go through this much pain. Please forgive me, Deels. I promise you that you won't ever have to see that again."  
  
Delia took a deep breath tried to speak, but realized she had nothing to say. She didn't know how to accept Ephram's apology when, technically, he didn't do anything wrong. All he did was fall in love. And she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"Ephram –" All the tears that had been threatening to spill over throughout Ephram's speech now came.  
  
"Ephram, I can't accept your apology." Ephram gave her a startled look. "It's not because I don't forgive you or whatever. I can't accept it because you have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault I walked in at the wrong time. I should have knocked and I shouldn't have dragged Nina into this whole mess. And it's not your fault you fell in love with my friend. I'm happy for you that you have that with Madison. I just miss you, you know?"  
  
"I know. I've missed you too." And with that they embraced. It was the kind of hug that was heartwarming and could have jerked a few tears from a passerby.  
  
(A/N: I started writing a conversation between Nina and Madison, but I just couldn't get it to sound right, so I took it out. Hope it doesn't ruin the story that much. REVIEW!!) 


	11. Exhaustion

~*~Later, at the Brown house~*~  
  
Madison and Ephram plopped onto the couch. Nina was still talking to Delia, and she had sent them home to talk things over.  
  
"Wow. Who knew talking could make me so tired?!" Madison tried to lighten the mood, but she knew that both her and Ephram were both embarrassed and upset.  
  
"So what did Nina say to you?"  
  
"Basically we had to tell your dad. She isn't going to say anything but that if she thinks we are mature enough to start having sex we can talk about it with him." Madison gave a slight snort.  
  
"Lovely. So how are we bringing this up? 'Hey dad? Delia walked in on us fucking each other'." Ephram groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I am SO never seeing the light of day again."  
  
Madison rubbed his back. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"Who? Nina or Delia?"  
  
"Both. Either. Whatever."  
  
"Nina wanted to know if we discussed sex before we jumped into it. If we understood the psychological aspects of it rather than just the physical. And that my dad didn't want to be a grandpa." Ephram looked at Madison and she gave an encouraging grin. Ephram continued. "Delia told me she wasn't angry, just felt bad. She was happy I fell in love, but was kinda ticked it had to be with her friend. And...she...she told me she missed me." Madison looked up at him, shocked.  
  
"What do you mean she missed you? You see her every day!"  
  
"That's what I said. I guess she just missed being with me, rather than just seeing me."  
  
"Oh." Madison bit her lip and looked down. "We are in deep, aren't we, Eph?"  
  
"So deep we can't even see the top. Let's clean up my room a little bit."  
  
Madison laughed a little and got up, pulling Ephram with her. 


	12. Andy Comes Home

They had planned to clean Ephram's room. Really, they had. But when two people in love are in a room, alone, with one another, cleaning was probably the last thing on either of their minds. They had begun to kiss one another, slowly and passionately, yet heated and hot at the same time. It was the kind of kiss that people dream about. The kind of kiss that one yearns for all their life. This kind of kiss was only found with true love.  
  
Ephram pulled away. "We can't, Mads. We can't risk it again! Delia will be home soon, and I definitely do not want a sequel to this nightmare."  
  
"I ketch your drift..." Madison winked and suggested they go downstairs and start making dinner. "I know my parents used to take bad news better on a nice full stomach." Madison said. Ephram gave a warm laugh and followed Madison.  
  
They were in the kitchen taking out ingredients, when Delia came in. Without making eye contact with either of them, Delia managed to spit out that she was going upstairs to do some homework. As she walked up the stairs, she heard Madison ask Ephram if Delia's face was a normal shade.  
  
"It was so red it was almost purple! I feel terrible. I don't think she will ever be able to look me in the eye again! Or you for that matter..." Madison put her head in her hands.  
  
Ephram pulled her hands away from her face and kissed them gently. "Don't worry; she'll get over it with time. Let's go cook up one hell of a meal." Both giggling, they started to cook.  
  
About half an hour later, Andy walked in to a house filled with wonderful smells.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" Dr. Brown always imitated Fred Flinstone. He thought it was hysterical. Apparently, no one else thought so, for he didn't get any responses. As he walked into the kitchen he heard Ephram and Madison laughing. They sounded so happy he couldn't help but smile. He made a mental note to question them later.  
  
"Hello, you two. Madison, I didn't realize you would be here!" At her look of embarrassment and nervousness he realized he had probably sounded like he didn't want her here. He didn't, but she couldn't know that. "Don't look like that! I'm happy to have someone around here who can cook!" Madison gave a slight smile. "Where's Del?"  
  
"Uh, she's upstairs. She – she – she's fine. Don't worry. Nothin' to worry about." Ephram stuttered. Andy gave him a puzzled look and went upstairs.  
  
Andy knocked on Delia's door. "Come in." Andy opened the door and Delia was sitting at her desk doing homework. "You okay, Del?" "Yea, um, I'm fine!" Andy thought she sounded a little weird. She wasn't her usual bubbly self. Her face was still tinted red from embarrassment. Luckily, Dr. Brown didn't notice. What he did notice, though, was that Ephram's door was open. And what else he noticed, was that Madison and Ephram were downstairs. He took this time upon himself to investigate.  
  
Looking around his desk, he found nothing suspicious. He looked at his sheets, found some questionable stains, but ignored them. Nothing was on the floor, either. Just when Andy was about to go downstairs and proclaim his son the best ever, he saw Ephram's sock drawer was open. Curiosity got the best of him and he peered inside.  
  
Andy walked into the kitchen, hands behind his back. 


	13. Discussion

"Dr. Brown, Ephram and I were just about to ask you to talk to us. Is now a good time?"  
  
"It's a perfect time. I had something I wanted to talk to you about as well."  
  
They made their way into the living room, Ephram and Madison sitting on the couch and Dr. Brown sitting in an armchair.  
  
"Uh, Dad? Would you like to go first? Or should we?"  
  
"I will. Explain these to me." Dr. Brown said smugly as he pulled out a half empty box of condoms. Madison turned a deep shade of pink (not as bad as Delia though, don't worry!)  
  
Ephram jumped up. "Dad! You went through my things! What the hell were you thinking??" Madison grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her.  
  
"Not now, Ephram. We need to explain what happened earlier." Madison whispered into his ear.  
  
"Well, um, Dr. Brown. That's kinda related to what we needed to talk to you about."  
  
"Keep talking." Dr. Brown stated.  
  
Ephram took over, since Madison was obviously too ashamed. "Dad, Madison slept over last night." His father was about to say something when Ephram cut him off and continued. "Don't lecture me about sex right now, dad. That's not the point of this conversation. Well, this morning, Delia came home earlier than expected and..." Ephram found himself unable to continue, so Madison picked it up.  
  
"Dr. Brown, Delia walked in on us this morning. She was pretty shook up and ran, crying to Nina's. We all discussed it, and I think Delia is okay, just a little embarrassed." Both Madison and Ephram couldn't breathe for fear of Andy's reaction.  
  
Andy had no idea how to react. He didn't even know what to react to first. To react to the fact that Ephram and Madison were sleeping together, the fact that Ephram had lost his virginity at such a young age, or the fact that Delia, a 10 year old had seen his brother and babysitter having sex? Which should he respond to first? He responded by taking a deep breath. And, being the Perfect Doctor Brown, decided to handle the sitch the same way any miracle worker would. (lol!)  
  
"Where would you guys like to start? With Delia walking in on you, to talk about you two having sex, or you, Ephram losing your virginity at such a young age?" Madison and Ephram kind of just sat there, looking dumbfounded at Andy. "I'm not mad, if that's what you think. We do need to talk about this, though. If you don't pick somewhere to start, I will." Neither of them spoke. "Okay fine. We will talk about you two having sex. Talk. I'm listening."  
  
Ephram spoke first. "It's not what you think. It was consensual, you know. And it's not like we didn't discuss it first or anything."  
  
Madison continued. "I know you must be sort of upset that we have slept together, Dr. Brown. I can't change the way you feel. But I want you to understand that we both wanted this; it wasn't some extension of a make-out session. This is real. We love each other."  
  
After noting that neither Madison nor Ephram had anything to add Andy began. "I knew that you two sleeping together was inevitable, but I hadn't thought it would be this soon. I know you love each other. I'm not blind, I see the way you look at each other, treat each other. And I don't doubt that it wasn't consensual; not for one minute. Just...just, be careful, okay? And I'm not happy with this you know."  
  
Ephram let out a deep breath. "I know." Madison nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Okay, I'm going up to talk to Delia. Madison, I suggest you go home now."  
  
Madison nodded again and the three of them stood up. Once Andy was upstairs, Madison turned towards Ephram.  
  
"I was expecting much worse!" Ephram gave a slight chuckle and agreed. They hugged, kissed, and said their goodbyes. Once Madison left, Ephram got a drink from the kitchen and made his way upstairs to finish his homework.  
  
Once Ephram got to the top of the stairs, he felt a buzzing in his head, followed by an explosion. Andy and Delia heard a glass crack and a body falling. They rushed out of Delia's room to find Ephram on the ground, body convulsing. Shards of glass from his cup surrounded him. 


	14. New Friends and Bad News

Andy stayed in the back of the ambulance with Ephram while Nina and Delia drove. Andy had no idea what happened; Ephram had seemed okay only a few minutes before. As they reached the hospital, Andy felt tears come to his eyes. He grabbed Ephram's hand and whispered "I can't lose you too, Ephram. I love you too much."  
  
Once Ephram was being checked out, Andy sat down in a cold plastic chair. He saw Delia running towards him oblivious to the other doctors and patients in her way. She jumped into his arms, sobbing. Nina walked up cautiously, not wanting to intrude. "Hey. How's he holdin' up? Did they find out what's wrong with him yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." He looked down, not wanting Nina or Delia to see his tears. Then he suddenly remembered. "Madison."  
  
"What? What about Madison?" Nina didn't understand.  
  
"Call her. She'd want to know and I think Ephram would want her to be here." Andy handed Nina some change.  
  
.:MEANWHILE:.  
  
As Madison sat down at a booth in Mama Joy's, alone, she noticed that one of Ephram's friends was there, alone as well.  
  
"Hi...Amy, is it?"  
  
"Oh! Um, yea! You're Madison, right?'  
  
"Yea. Well, um. I realized that I really don't know any of Ephram's friends. I want to get to know you. Would you like to join me?"  
  
Amy was shocked, but agreed nonetheless. As the two girls sat bonding over French fries and milkshakes, Madison's cell phone suddenly rang. It was a number she didn't recognize. Amy saw her new friend's face suddenly turn from cheerfulness to utter shock. Tears forming in her eyes, Madison managed to say "Amy, we need to go. Ephram..." She couldn't hold it in any longer. She started sobbing. Amy put her hand on her shoulder and asked "What? What is it?" Madison looked up and fear and sadness were written all over her face. "Something happened to Ephram. They aren't sure what, but they think it was a seizure. Come on, I'll drive us to Denver."  
  
People looking at them on the highway to Denver must've been confused. Two girls, around the same age, were sobbing uncontrollably. Amy and Madison weren't even sure what exactly happened, but they knew it couldn't be good. People don't just get seizures randomly one day.  
  
As Madison and Amy walked into the Intensive Care Unit, they immediately saw Dr. Brown, Delia, and Nina. Delia was sitting on Andy's lap, but as soon as she saw Madison she went running straight into her arms. Madison almost fell back and hugged Delia as hard as she could; she needed the comforting as well. Amy, as weird as it might have seemed to a passerby, hugged Dr. Brown. It felt natural and she found it difficult to let go. The questions bombarded Dr. Brown at once.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
"What happened? We came as soon as we could!"  
  
Andy took a deep breath and replied, "I'm not sure exactly what happened or if he's okay. They won't let us see him yet."  
  
The five people solemnly and numbly sat down. As if on cue, two doctors came out of the swinging doors that read: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY  
  
"Uh, Doctor Brown? Could we have a word with you?" As Andy got up, everyone exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"So what's the news? Is Ephram going to be okay?"  
  
"Well..." The two doctor's exchanged glances. 


	15. The News

A/N: NO FLAMES ABOUT INCORRECT MEDICAL STUFF...IM NO DOCTOR!!  
  
.:FLASHBACK:. "So what's the news? Is Ephram going to be okay?"  
  
"Well..." The two doctor's exchanged glances.  
  
.:END OF FLASHBACK:.  
  
"The thing is, Doctor Brown...well, your son has a brain tumor." As Andy's face fell, the other doctor continued. "We are not sure if it is benign or malignant, or how serious this tumor is. We need your permission to do a CAT scan of his spinal cord and an MRI of his head and, of course, his brain."  
  
As Dr. Brown worked out the details with the doctors, Amy, Madison and Nina looked on in horror. Luckily, Delia was still asleep. As Andy made his way back, the sight of his tears scared them all.  
  
"Well?" Amy spoke up. She was so scared. She never had felt this fear in her life, not even when Colin had been in a coma. The amount of fear scared her terribly.  
  
Andy looked up and wiped away a tear. He cleared his throat. "Ephram...he's got a brain tumor." Madison muffled a sob and Andy put his hand on her shoulder. "They aren't sure of the severity of it, and they are to do a CAT scan and an MRI tomorrow. They gave Ephram some sleeping pills, so he won't awake for some time. I would really like it if you went home, Amy and Madison. Amy I'm sure you're grandparents are worried. Why don't you two come by tomorrow morning, okay?" Amy and Madison nodded, numbly. They grabbed their coats, and Madison kissed Delia on the forehead.  
  
As they left, Madison turned around. "Dr. Brown? I know he probably won't wake up for a while, but if he does? Tell him...tell him that I love him." She wiped a stray tear off her cheek and followed Amy out to the car. 


	16. Tears

Madison pulled into the Harper's driveway. It was only around nine, but she had promised Edna and Irv she would be back by seven.  
  
Amy turned towards her new friend. "I'll call you later tonight about when to leave tomorrow, okay? I just have to talk to my grandparents and...parents, I think." Madison simply nodded and waved goodbye. Madison was in complete shock. How could this have happened? He was completely fine all day. All weekend. This had to be a dream – no, nightmare.  
  
Amy rang the doorbell, and Edna opened it. She was about to lecture her on missing her curfew, when she saw her puffy eyes and tear-streaked face. Amy started sobbing and ran into her grandma's arms.  
  
"Sssh. Honey, its alright. It's alright." Edna wasn't used to being affectionate, yet she rubbed Amy's back all the same.  
  
"No! No! It's not alright!" Amy choked in between sobs.  
  
"What happened Ams?"  
  
"Ephram is in the hospital. He had a seizure and he has a brain tumor." Amy was crying so hard she was hiccupping. "Grandma? I need to go home." ********  
  
Amy rang the doorbell and ran into Bright's arms. "Dude. What's with all the...hey! we aren't talking! Get out and off me!"  
  
Amy proceeded to sob. "Bright shut up. Ephram's hurt. He had a seizure and he has a brain tumor. And...and...and..." Bright hugged Amy back.  
  
She pulled away as he asked her the details. She had none. 


	17. Author's Note

Hey all...this story is getting longer than anticipated, so i'm starting a continuation with Ephram's illness in a different story. It'll just start with the next chapter...  
  
happy reading!  
  
xoxo  
  
evrwdaddct 


End file.
